


True Love's kiss

by BakerSt_Irregular



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mark of Cain, Theories, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt_Irregular/pseuds/BakerSt_Irregular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thought of a theory on how to help Dean out with the Mark. Why not the most powerful force in the universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle please this is my first official work, but please let me know what you think of it

Cas came running into the bunker with excitement and nervousness. He thinks that he has solid theory about how to get the Mark of Cain off of Dean, of course he got it from watching Disney movies, but he wouldn’t tell them that.

"Whoa Cas, buddy where's the fire?" Dean asked. Dean gave Sam a worried look. Sam returned his look with and “I don’t know” look as well.

"I have a theory," he said. Cas started leaning over on the war table weary. Sam got up really excited.

"Well go on, share with the class," Sam said eagerly. Dean could see the excitement in his brother. They had waited for a spec of news for months on how to get Dean back to normal.

“Well, um, um,” Cas stuttered, suddenly nervous. Dean wasn’t the only one who noticed the sudden change in behavior. Sam noticed too, but he saw the way that Cas was looking at Dean. There was no way that Dean could see that look. Sam had to save Cas.

“Cas, do you just wanna talk to Dean about it?” Sam asked unwillingly. He wanted to know his theory sooo bad, but based on that look, this was not to be in his area.

“Yes, actually. Dean, can you follow me please?” Cas responded grateful for Sam’s interjection of the awkward moment. Sam was satisfied with his work when Dean got up from the table and followed the angel towards the hall. _Maybe they can finally get some of those meaningful looks out of the way_ Sam thought.

Dean followed Cas down the corridor until they were in his room like a puppy waiting for a treat but hesitant. Cas opened the door to Dean’s room and let Dean go in first, then followed him in after. Once in the room, Dean stood in the middle of the room watching Cas curiously as Cas closed the door and locked it.

“Cas, what’s your theory?” Dean asked hoping to get something out of him.

“Um, it might be better if I just showed you what the theory was,” Cas said once again nervous. interesting Dean thought.

“Okay… show me,” Dean said. Dean watched as Cas’s demeanor changed slightly. He wasn’t quite sure what the change was, but Cas was slowly moving closer to Dean. It wasn’t until Cas was less than a foot away did Dean realize what the change was, it was confidence and  courage.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked quietly as Cas kept creeping closer.

“shhh,” Cas said to him. Dean froze in his spot. Cas had never shhhed him before, this was very important. He took a look at Cas, Cas’s eyes were half closed. Soon, the angel was way closer than probably necessary for the task. Dean took a breath to ask what he was doing once again, but lost the thought when Cas’s lips were pressed against his. He thought he froze before, now Dean was straight up rigid. Cas, having noticed Dean’s reaction, brought his hands up to cradle Dean’s face. At last Dean let in to his inner temptation and kissed Cas back, and hard. Dean brought his hands up and carded through Cas’s hair. Cas, could feel Dean’s longing grow stronger. They briefly broke apart for air.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what the hell was your theory?” Dean whispered leaning his forehead against Cas’s.

“I figured the strongest force in the universe is true love, and I thought what the hell,” Cas replied.

“Are you saying I’m your true love?” Dean asked with a small smile.

“Yes, and I’m yours,” Cas said. That brought a much wider smile to Dean’s face because he didn’t know how true the statement was until Cas said it. Dean gently pulled Cas into another kiss, but this one was different, it started gentle, but after a while they both put six years of longing into that kiss. Dean nudged Cas over to the door for a solid surface, while Dean’s hands traveled around Cas, Cas’s hands stayed on his love’s face.

    When they decided that breathing was a good thing, Dean kept Cas pinned against the door. “Do you think it worked?” Dean asked hesitantly in his ear.

    “Let’s find out,” Cas said a little deviously. He pushed Dean back a little bit so he could slide his hands under his flannel shirt to shed it. They looked at the faded mark.

    “Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered. Cas gingerly brought Dean’s forearm to his lips. Dean watched him, he looked like has wanted to do that since he met him. As Cas’s lips danced across his forearm Dean felt a serenity come over him, one he hadn’t felt in a long time. Cas looked up at Dean, Dean looked at his arm, the Mark but a pink little line.

    “Looks like I was right, for once,” Cas said lightly with a tone of surprise and love.

    “It’s not the first time you were right today Cas,” Dean told him, bringing his face in front of the other’s. “You were right about me loving you, I just didn’t know how I loved you. I know exactly how I love you now. You are not a brother to me. You are my lover,” he said happily, Cas smiled his rare and beautiful smile. Cas leaned into Dean and let his hands travel to the hem of Dean’s shirt.

    Sam hadn’t seen Dean or Cas in a few hours, and he couldn’t heed his curiosity any longer. He followed along the corridor which he had seen them disappear down, he found Dean’s door shut. _Okay, they probably just wanted to make it an intimate thing?_ he tried the handle _locked. Okay, now I'm very curious._ Sam put his ear to the grate on Dean’s door. That was a bad decision on his part, he did NOT need to hear those things coming from Cas and his brother’s mouths. He stood abruptly and walked back to the war room. The most prominent thought in his head as he sat down in front of his computer was _Finally those two did something productive_.


End file.
